Alcohol, Music and Lost Inhibitions
by LysCat
Summary: Sara and Nick run into each other at Club Voo Doo at the Rio. Just a one chapter fluff piece, Snickers.


Title: Alcohol, Music and Lost Inhibitions

Author: LysCat

Couple: Sara and Nick

Category: Post Episode/ alternate universe

Summery: Just some snicker fluff.

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the CSI characters. Hell, if I was involved in the writing of the show, I would have convinced them to have S/N together already.

Leaning against the railing of the club, Sara Sidle blew out a tired sigh. She had never been one for clubbing and now that she was thirty plus, she only felt ridiculous at having agreed to go with her friend to Club Voo Doo. Although Sara had to admit that she didn't mind it too much. The club was at the top of the Rio, a bar and lounge area inside and then a place for dancing on the outside, as well as another bar. At least this way, she could blend against the wall and not have to worry about bringing over any unwanted attention.

"Please come dance with me?"

Sara turned to her friend Jennifer Todd and shook her head in denial. There was no way she was going to start dancing. Sara wasn't exactly sure what it was, but she had never been a comfortable dancer. She hated being the center of attention and she was never one to be touched, more particularly by strangers, which is what would happen if she started dancing.

"No way."

"Don't be such a party pooper Sara," Jennifer chided playfully. "You have the week off from work, enjoy it." Before she could say anything else, a dark stranger danced his way in between them and whisked her off into the dancers.

Sara remained at her place and rolled her eyes. If Jennifer wanted her to dance, she was going to have to drink some more to lower her inhibitions just enough.

"Hey there beautiful," a stranger said as he approached her. "Do you believe in love at first sight or should I walk by again?"

Before she could hide it, Sara let out a hearty chuckle at the lame line. "No, but you could just walk away." She smiled once again and then looked at the man who had intruded her thoughts. "Does that line actually work?"

The man shrugged. "It got you to talk to me no didn't it?"

Of course it did! Sara mentally berated herself for getting roped into the unwanted conversation.

"Would you like to dance?"

Sara offered the man a fake smile. "Uh, I don't think so. I'm not much of a dancer."

"You?" The man took his chance to check her up and down. "I bet you have a few good moves tucked away in the fine ass body of yours."

"Really, I'm fine right here..." Sara replied, trying her best to end the conversation.

"Just one dance. I know that once you feel my body moving against yours that you won't want me to let you go."

Sara put down her plastic cup on a nearby table and looked at the man with her arms crossed. She was sure she was offering up one hell of a Sara Sidle 'stare', the same one that she tossed suspects when she questioned them. "No, I won't, because I don't even want your body pressed against mine now," she retorted to the persistent man. There was no way she would be forgiving Jennifer that night. When the man opened his mouth to respond, her nostrils flared and she was fixing to give him a piece of her mind when she felt an arm wrap around her shoulders, pulling her to the hard, muscled body.

"Hey darlin'," at the familiar southern tang, Sara let herself relax and even turned in closer to the body. She always knew that Nick Stokes had an awesome body, she'd seen him shirtless plenty of times in the past in the locker room. If he was going to initiate the contact, the would definitely accept. Besides, he was trying to save her from a scum bag, the least she could do was make sure their show was believable.

Sara felt a smile kiss her lips, something that had happened easily enough and turned around in his embrace. "Hey baby." She made a show of kissing his cheek and then on impulse, she kissed his neck once before turning back to her intruder. "I was worried you wouldn't find me."

Nick ignored the way the way his heart hammered against his chest at their somewhat intimate exchange and he had remind himself it was just for show. He leaned in closer, running his hands down her sides and placing them at her waist and nuzzled his nose against her neck. "I'll always find you." He looked up at the men that had pestering Sara only seconds earlier. "Hi, Nick Stokes..." He held out his hand.

"Mike Robinson," the man replied, looking a little crestfallen. "Excuse me," he added walking away from the couple.

Sara and Nick stayed in their position a bit longer until they were sure it was 'safe' to pull away. When they finally separated, both felt a loss at the closeness. Sara combed her hair behind her ear and let out a giggle. "Thanks. I didn't think he would ever leave me alone."

Nick offered Sara his most charming smirk. "You're welcome. You can count on me to hug you close to my body any time..."

Sara laughed once again. "I need another drink." She and Nick walked to the bar and waited in line. "What are you doing here?"

"An old college buddy of mine is in town and wanted to check out a few clubs," Nick offered with a shrug.

Sara nodded at him and then moved up to the bar at her turn. "Captain and coke."

She began to pull her money out when she felt Nick lay his hand over her arm to stop her. "I'll get this." He turned to the bartender. "And a Budwieser," he said adding onto the tab. After they received their drinks, they headed back to where they were standing, only to find the space occupied. Sara let out a small pout and then turned to the small slight of stairs that lead to a sitting area. Aside from two men standing and looking out over the lights of the city, the confined area was vacant. She pulled Nick with her down the steps and they both sat down on the couch. "I have to admit, you are the very last person I expected to see here."

"Me too, I still can't believe I'm here. My friend roped me into coming."

"And where is she at?"

"She was that dancing queen up there," she nodded her head back to the top floor where they came from.

Nick nodded. "The one in the pink dress?"

"The one and only." Sara sipped her drink. "Her divorce was just finalized today."

Nick chuckled at the news. "That explains it. So, how are you enjoying your week?"

Sara rolled her eyes. "I knew you'd mention it sooner rather then later."

"What do you expect?" Nick asked, of course he would...and Sara knew that much. "What were you thinking Sar? Mouthing off to Catherine like that!" Nick shook his head as though he was disappointed with her.

Sara watched Nick's face and looked away from him, not sure why she felt so guilty at being the one to put that expression on his face.

"I know the two of you have never gotten along," the tension between Sara and Catherine wasn't a new development. There had always been a bit of frost between the two, but now, it was only intensified. "Catherine is a superior CSI now. You need to keep your feelings in check."

Sara scoffed. "Keep my feelings in check? How many times has Catherine gotten emotionally involved in cases. Damn near everyone on the crew is holding her hand through it..." She didn't expect Nick to understand what she felt. He and Warrick had always been Catherine's favorites. They never had to worry about her attitude. "Besides, I wasn't suspended for talking back to Catherine."

"Oh?" Nick's tone belied the fact that he didn't believe her.

"I kind of told of Ecklie when we were in his office," she admitted, a smile playing around her lips when Nick let out a laugh. "It was so satisfying Nick, I think it was everything that you and Warrick would have wanted to say too." Sara looked back at her drink and furrowed her brows when she noticed that her cup was empty. She hadn't even realized that she drank it all. "No more talk of work, I want to enjoy myself." Sara stood up

"I thought this wasn't your scene?" Nick asked as he followed her once again to the bar.

"It usually isn't, but you're here now." When they reached the top, se locked her arm with Nick's. "Buy me another drink Cowboy?"

Nick arched one of his eyebrows, silently wondering if he should contribute to her drunkenness. "You sure?"

Sara nodded. "I want to dance," she confessed, "I just...I need to lower my inhibitions a little and alcohol helps me to do that."

Nick let out a chuckle at Sara's words. "Okay."

Half an hour later, Sara was feeling a slight buzz and happy at her decision to drink a little more. Her hips were moving with the beat of the music, behind her, Nick was pressed against her, framing her hips with her hands.

"I think you're having fun," Nick said as he pulled her closer against his front, taking the chance to whisper in her ear.

Sara smirked and turned her face towards his. "Oh, I know I am." Her gaze moved to lips and she nibbled on her own bottom one, wondering what he would do if she were to lean in and place a kiss on them. Chickening out, she turned her head back to the front and continued to dance.

Watching her turn back around, Nick let out the breath that he had been holding. He could have sworn they were about to kiss earlier. Seeing the way that Sara's eyes were closed as she let herself loose, Nick began to feel things he thought he had forced deep down years earlier. He pulled Sara's top half more firmly against him and then in a bold move, placed an open mouthed kiss on her neck. In response, she tilted her head to give him more access, which he gladly took...laying open mouthed kisses and tonguing her neck.

In a swift move, Sara swung around in his arms and before either person realized it, their lips met in an electric lock. Sara laced her arms around his neck and opened her mouth slightly so that Nick could deepen it if he wanted to, something he took full advantage of. With one hand at the base of her head and the other hand at her waist, Nick kissed her with an intensity he didn't even know he held. Sara wound her hand in his hair and pulled away, nipping at his bottom lip, an action that only spurred on another bout of exchanged kisses.

When air finally became an issue, they pulled their lips away from each other, both more then comfortable at staying tangled in the other's arms. "Sara?"

Sara nodded, knowing exactly what Nick was feeling. "I know." She leaned up and began kissing his neck.

At the assault, Nick felt his eyes close in defeat as he let the feeling of Sara's lips on his body wash over him. "Should we be doing this?" He knew he wanted to. Hell, it 'd been something he'd thought about through the years, he was just worried that he was taking advantage of Sara.

Sara pulled away and stared into Nick's eyes. "Should we be doing this? Probably not," she admitted, as soon as she finished, she began peppering his neck with kisses again. "But I know I want to."

At her confession, Nick firmly but gently pushed Sara away from him. "How drunk are you right now?" Wanting to make sure that they were on the same page and he wouldn't have to worry about Sara feeling as though he had used her.

Sara locked her eyes with his. "Drunk enough to not think about whatever consequences might arise from this, but I'm sober enough to know that I want you...this and that you shouldn't worry about taking advantage of me."

Nick let out a relieved smile. "Thank god." He leaned down and locked lips with Sara.

Sara smiled as Nick pulled away. "Come on Cowboy." She began to pull him towards the door, but stopped when she felt resistence. Had Nick changed his mind? "What?"

"Neither of us is in the state to be driving," he pointed out.

"I have a suite for the night."

Nick raised an eyebrow at her confession. "Were you planning to seduce someone?"

Sara giggled at his words. "A friend of mine works here, he got me a discount." She began pulling him once again. "I have a feeling that you and I will be letting out a few years frustration tonight."

Nick could only nod at her words. "Looking forward to it."

CSICSI

The following night when Nick returned to work, he had a bounce in his step and a smiled was permanently etched on his face.

Warrick Brown chuckled at his friend at the ridiculous way Nick was carrying himself. "What's up with you? We just finish working a gruesome crime scene and you're still all smiles."

What was keeping the smile on his face? A picture of Sara fluttered through his mind and his smiled brightened more if possible, Nick didn't even notice the pain his mouth was feeling. "I had a date."

Warrick chuckled at Nick's admission. "Must have been one hell of a date," he surmised. In the past Nick had dated quite a few women, but Warrick couldn't remember the last time he had seen his friend so happy because of one.

Nick nodded, not willing to divulge any details at the moment. He thought back to that morning, how awesome it had felt to wake up with Sara in his arms. He'd been up minutes earlier then Sara and just laid in bed, watching the brunette in his arms sleep. At first he had worried that things would be awkward when she woke up, but minutes later she had and just offered him a lazy smile, content to stay in his arms. They'd checked out of the suite and grabbed breakfast before heading to his house. It was there that they decided to see if things worked out with them. They'd talked about work and the possible repercussions and then exchanged a few kisses at his front door before Sara left him to get some sleep.

"You aren't going to tell me anything else?" Warrick asked after a moment.

"Nope," Nick replied with a smile. "Come on, we better get back to work before Catherine comes looking for us."

Warrick narrowed his eyes at the way the Nick was smiling. "Man, that's messed up," he huffed. He stood up to follow Nick out the halls. "Do I at least get a name?"

"Sara."

Warrick's steps paused for a moment, his mind wondering everything about the woman that seemed to brighten up his friend's day.

"You seeing her again?" Warrick asked.

"Of course," Nick replied. "Can we drop it now?"

CSICSI

When Sara returned back to work a few days later, she was down hearted to discover that Nick was out on assignment with Catherine. She had been hoping to see him before he left. There were occasions where the swing and night shifts were together at the lab, but on a good day, Nick, Warrick and Catherine were out of there soon after the night shift started.

"Glad to have you back Sara," Sophia greeted as Sara joined her in the break room. She really did mean it. They had been so busy while Sara was on suspension, everyone had pulled over time that week. As good as the pay was though, Sophia was looking forward to sleep.

Sara sat down with her Starbucks coffee. "Uh...thanks."

"Who's the extra coffee for?" Sophia asked as she noticed the extra cup of coffee that Sara had toted in the room with.

"I wanted to surprise Nick," she answered with a shrug. Since both women were still a bit early yet for work, they settled into a comfortable silence.

A few minutes later, both were interrupted when someone else walked into the room. "Hey Sar. Welcome back to work."

Sara turned around to the door and looked up beaming. "Hey Nick. I uh...brought you something." She held out the extra cup.

Nick placed his old coffee cup in the sink and then grabbed the Starbucks from Sara. "Thanks darlin'," stopping suddenly at the slip of words. "So...how was your break?"

Sara offered Nick a sexy smirk. "It was awesome. I met this really great guy. We uh...we spent our time 'really' getting to know each other."

Sophia narrowed her eyes as she watched Sara and Nick interact. She hadn't known them very well before the shift split, but she knew enough to know that they were always friendly enough with each other, but Nick's use of darlin'? She'd never once heard him call Sara that. Aside from that, Sara talking so openly about her personal life? Sophia knew that while Sara would never say anything to her, she was talking about pretty intimate things with Nick. Nope, Sophia didn't think that Sara would ever be willing to share that no matter how close of friends she was with Nick.

"Uh, would the two of you like to be alone?" Sophia asked interrupting them, a smirk playing around her lips.

Nick and Sara snapped their attention to Sophia. "What do you mean?" Sara asked.

Sophia let out a laugh. "I hope the two of you know that you aren't fooling anyone."

Nick couldn't contain his smile. "What do you mean?" He asked playing dumb.

Sophia shook her head. How had the two not realize how close they had moved to each other during their conversation. "You're the boyfriend...aren't you?" Not even seconds later, both Sara and Nick were grinning like fools.

Sara leaned over and kissed Nick quickly. They had said they would try to keep their relationship out of the lab, but she had no idea just how hard that was going to be until that moment. She wanted to be professional, and she certainly didn't want to give Ecklie anymore ammunition against her, but being in such a closed in space with Nick without being able to touch Nick was reeking havoc on her. Once they had given into their feelings for each other, Sara had wondered how she and Nick had gone so many years without caving in sooner.

"We weren't trying to hide it," Sara denied softly. "We just wanted to keep it out of the lab." She felt a little embarrassed that she was defending her relationship, but she and Nick had prepared themselves for words from their coworkers. She began adjusting her shirt, pulling at the low cut v-neck, evening it out. She looked up to find Nick's focus on her breasts. "Nick, sweetie, my eyes up here," she reminded him.

Nick nodded. "I know, but you're breasts are down there."

Sara's cheeks turned pink at his words and she cleared her throat at the laughter from Sophia that she heard. She didn't mind Nick checking her out, but this was the first time he'd done so in front of someone else.

Sophia raised an eyebrow. "Uh, that isn't going to happen. The minute someone sees you two together, they are going to know that something changed between the two of you."

Warrick walked into the room, trudging to a stop when she spotted the closeness between Sara and Nick. He let out an amazed smiled and shook his head. He honestly never pictured their Sara Sidle being the Sara that Nick had told him about. Nick and Sara had flirted together for years, but nothing had ever come of it. Sure, he once thought that something might happen, but until then, nothing had.

"So...I take it that this is 'Sara'?"

Sara furrowed her brows in confusion and turned to Nick in question. "Huh?"

Nick only nodded, laying an arm out over the back of Sara's chair. "Yeah."

"Well, I'm sorry to break up this little...moment, but Cath needs you."

At the words, Nick hung his head a little bit, having wanted to squeeze out as much time with Sara as he could. "Duty calls," he sighed. He leaned over and placed a lingering kiss on Sara's cheek and squeezing her shoulder once before standing up and turning around to the door. He stopped short at seeing Greg Sanders, Gil Grissom and Catherine Willows all standing there with varying degrees of shock written over their faces.

When she noticed that Nick didn't move, Sara turned around to see what was keeping Nick's attention. She chewed on her bottom lip when she saw the rest of their coworkers standing at the door, their expressions almost comical.

Truth be told, she had been worried about Grissom's reaction. Once upon a time, her focus had been set on him, that alone had made their friendship awkward and she wasn't completely sure if the older man felt the same way about her that she once felt for him, but she worried at his reaction, both on a professional and personal level. Her worries over Catherine were centered on work. Sara couldn't help wondering whether the single mother would try and talk Nick out of his decision to date her.

Nick cleared his throat. "You said you needed to see me?" He asked Catherine after seeing that no one made a move to break the silence.

"How long have you and Sara been...you and Sara?" Greg asked lamely.

"It's a recent development," Sara told her coworker. At the way that Nick was being stared at, Sara stood up and laced her fingers with Nick's. "Yes, Nick and I are dating and no, it is not a jaw dropping event," she said pointedly, willing herself not to smirk when Greg closed his mouth. "Can we just get back to work?"

Greg looked back and forth between Sara and Nick. "But you and Nick?"

Sara moved her gaze over to Grissom, pleading with him to change the subject. "That's...great," he finished off weakly, not even sure how he was feeling at the recent news. "I trust that it won't be getting in the way of your jobs..."

"Of course not," the couple denied at the same time.

"Good. Then I have assignments to hand out..."

The news brought everyone into action. Greg and Grissom entered the break room as Warrick stepped out.

Sara turned to Nick and smiled. "See you later?"

"Of course." Nick squeezed her hand before he joined his team mates.

Sara joined her group at the table and tried not to notice at the way they were all looking at her. Finally after no one had the grace to turn away, Sara looked up. "What?"

Greg chuckled. "So...just how close are you and Nick? I mean there isn't any chance that I-"

"None at all Greg."


End file.
